


I Will Catch You

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Phantom Thief AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I really hope you like this, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, That's right, its phantom thief au time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is trying to catch the notorious phantom thief, Jester, the leader of a crew called D.I.C.E. Shuichi is determined to catch the thief first in their next encounter, will he be able to do so during Byakuya Togami’s ball?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Phantom Thief AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126358
Comments: 23
Kudos: 142





	I Will Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is late but I had major computer issues when I turned my computer on, but it's okay now!
> 
> This is the most happy I've been with a story in ages! I really hope you like my version of phantom thief au! I worked super hard! I don't want to spoil so please read on!
> 
> I want to thank FrositeFroakie for being a beta reader once again (Thank you!) as well as one of my IRL friends who looked over the Byakuya lines! They know his charater better than I do so thank you for checking them!

_‘Catching him is going to be a challenge, but I’ve come too far to give up.’_

Shuichi Saihara sipped his black coffee as he looked at the evidence board in his office. There were many things placed on it, a calling card from the culprit, a few pictures of the thief as well as a long list of different items stolen. The detective gazed at it all as he put his mug down on his desk and cleared his thoughts.

_‘I should look over the foundation of the case again to see if I’ve missed any clues that could lead to his identity. Jester is the leader of D.I.C.E, a group of thieves who steal valuables from the rich. Many of his crew use code names linked to playing cards. He’s already stolen from many people in this city and a few others. Where are you going to strike next Jester.’_

Shuichi looked at one of the few photographs he had of the masked man and thought back to the last time they’d met. He’d almost caught him then but the thief had managed to sneak up on him once again and claim victory. The police were no closer to finding the identity of Jester even with the number of places he’d robbed with his group. Shuichi had interviewed a few people but still was no closer to finding this man.

As Shuichi sighed, his office door opened and another detective entered, “Saihara-kun, there’s a party being held at Togami Byakuya’s residence tonight and he’s asked us for help in looking after some of his valuables. We need to go there now to be shown the layout so we can stop Jester from striking.”

The detective nodded, “We’ll assess everything. I know Jester wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass him by. I’ll drive us there now.”

He quickly exited, locked his office door to keep everything safe before leaving for the Togami residence along with a few police officers.

* * *

Shuichi followed Byakuya as he showed him and a few officers around the residence, “I have a lot of expensive items in this house like many of the other houses in my family's possession. I trust that they will all be here at the end of the evening? The Togami family is important and while I have my own guards I know that you are also trying to catch this Jester character.”

Shuichi nodded as he thought out loud, “We’ll do our best, Jester is tricky though. He always steals but never hurts anyone during his heist. None of his crew does either. The most that happens is that guards are knocked out and cameras are sabotaged. Some valuables he takes also end up in museums, his motives for stealing are unclear but all we know is what he likes to target.”

Byakuya just scoffed as he showed them another room, looking down at Shuichi as he did, “Perhaps if you were more competent at your job you would have him in custody by now.”

The detective took slight offence to that but just stayed calm as they continued to look around the building. Shuichi analysed every room, making mental notes of all the items he knew Jester would take and knowing extra security would be taken when it came to those rooms.

* * *

After looking around the entire mansion and being informed of where everyone was going to be, Shuichi headed back to the office with all his paperwork in hand. He opened his case and made sure to have all the documents about the house secure. He would be attending the ball in disguise and therefore he was going to be in a tuxedo like the other guests, taking it in turns with other police officers and detectives to check on the objects of value. He sighed as he went to get some coffee from the coffee machine, mentally preparing for when he saw Jester again, _‘I hope I see him again. He’s always teasing me and I want to catch him first this time.’_

Shuichi downed his coffee quickly to keep himself alert before returning to his office to pick his bag up along with his jacket. He had a few hours and was going to make sure he was ready for Jester. He’d get dressed and then be ready to protect the valuables.

* * *

Shuichi was with one other police officer as they hid, waiting for Jester to make his grand appearance. He looked at the officer and whispered, “It’s only a matter of time, he can’t resist anything put under his nose.”

The officer nodded to Shuichi as they stayed in their hiding spot.

They were there for ages, almost about to head back to the party, when suddenly,

**_Crash_ **

Shuichi jumped up and ran into the next room with the officer in tow. He flung open the door and saw a white cape flutter as a masked man turned to stare at the both, a white top hat on his head. Shuichi glared as the man laughed from behind his mask, “Nishishi, hewwo my bewoved detective~ Here to chase me once more? You look terrible, but I must confess that is a lie. Did you get dressed up for little old me? You really shouldn’t have!”

Shuichi turned to the officer next to him, “Get the others here.”

The officer nodded but before they could leave, Jester hit them and knocked them out cold, quickly handcuffing them with their own cuffs conveniently located on his belt.

Shuichi sighed as Jester stepped close, hand behind his back and acting all innocent, “Are you going to call for backup too? Do I need to knock you out as well?”

Shuichi just pulled off his suit jacket and shirt to reveal that under his party attire he was wearing a uniform similar to the one Jester was wearing himself. Shuichi then quickly put on his own mask which appeared to be crying but still had a smile on it, “The only back up I’d call for is from the rest of D.I.C.E. Though I am sad, I really thought I’d catch you first this time. You win again.”

Jester just laughed as he went to one of the valuables in the room and quickly added his counter weight just to make sure, “Maybe next time you’ll win, my little Ace. Besides, you do need to give yourself another alibi . Maybe next heist you can almost get me with the rest of the fuzz watching! Gotta throw suspicion off my beloved, Nishishi!”

Jester then leaned up and softly pressed their masks together as if he was kissing Shuichi’s cheek. The bluenette blushed under his mask and looked at the leader of the group, “We have to hurry, Kokichi. We don’t have much time.”

Kokichi wiggled his finger disapprovingly, “Bad Ace, you know you shouldn’t use my real name on a heist. Even my Ace in the hole doesn’t get special treatment.”

Shuichi gulped, “S-sorry.”

The phantom thief just giggled, “I’ll forgive you. Come on, help me carry some of these things, they’re really heavy.”

Shuichi did as he was instructed, helping his partner steal the valuables as well as helping him avoid all the guards. They went into several rooms and Shuichi was careful to avoid the one camera they came across. Kokichi however saw it and tried to moon it, but the double agent quickly scooped him up and rushed to another room.

Shuichi put his boss and boyfriend down carefully, “Come on, you better leave your calling card.”

Kokichi grinned as he reached up into his sleeve and pulled out a joker card. The joker on the card was of Kokichi himself with his mask on so his identity remained a secret. He seemed to be blowing the viewer a kiss. The thief then gave Shuichi one more kiss before they returned to the first room. Shuichi quickly put his tuxedo back on over the top and got into position with the knocked out police officer.

Kokichi smiled as he handcuffed Shuichi to his ‘partner’ in such a way they’d both have their arms stuck behind their backs and smiled, “See you outside in a bit my beloved.”

Shuichi smiled before pretending he was knocked out as well. Kokichi laughed before making his escape.

After a few minutes Shuichi pretended to wake up, nudging the officer he was cuffed too, “Wake up, he got us!”

The officer quickly blinked before gasping, “He did it again! I’m so sorry Saihara!”

Shuichi sighed as he glared where Kokichi had escaped, “If we get out of these quickly we may still have a chance to catch him if he’s still here.”

The officer nodded as he tried his best with his cuffed wrists to get his key and free them both. Shuichi moved his hands carefully to try and help and the duo managed to get the key out of his pocket and free the officer, who quickly got Shuichi’s key to free him in turn. Shuichi then immediately ran for the roof as the other officer called for backup. 

Shuichi opened the door to see Jester before them, about to make his escape. He pulled out his stun gun and yelled, “Freeze!”

The masked criminal just laughed as he turned, “My my, you must really be obsessed with me. You even broke out of the handcuffs? You really must want to catch me to be that determined.”

Shuichi had a stern look on his face as he glared at Kokichi, “You will be going to jail for your crimes!”

Kokichi just laughed as he stepped onto the edge of the building. More officers arrived on the scene as the thief just waved at them, “Not today detective. You were just a bit too slow waking up today. You know I’m always three steps ahead of you coppers! I’m sad I didn’t get to dance with you at the ball though, but maybe next time we will.”

Shuichi fired his stun gun, but Kokichi simply twirled off the roof edge, giggling as he did, “Adieu!”

Shuichi ran to the edge to see Kokichi land on a mattress that was strapped to the top of his group van. Kokichi put his thumb on his nose and wiggled his fingers mockingly before the van started to drive off. Shuichi turned to the officers, “Follow that vehicle!”

Everyone took off to try and reach their cars to get in pursuit of the van. As Shuichi ran down the stairs though, he couldn’t stop one small smile coating his features, _‘I promise to dance with you later Kichi.’_

* * *

Kokichi made sure the whole team was okay as they entered their hideout, confident they’d lost the police in their secret tunnel as well as switching vehicles to make sure. They’d recover the van from their hidden room in the tunnel later.

The leader finally removed his mask to reveal a large grin, “Well done everyone! Another great heist! We’ll celebrate properly when Shuichi arrives of course. He’s going to be a while with questioning after all.”

The green haired member of D.I.C.E, Tori, quickly removed his mask and gloves and went to wash his hands, “I’ll go make us all some hot chocolate and a tea for Saihara for when he gets back.”

The girl with pigtails, Arisa, jumped up and down, “Oh! Don’t forget the cake!”

“Never.” Tori called out as the kitchen door closed.

Yamato, the member with the long fringe and oversized sleeves, smiled as he removed his own mask, “Saihara did some great acting there. I really believed he wanted to send you to prison!”

Kokichi put his hands behind his head as he smiled proudly, “Well he did learn from the best teacher, nishishi! Acting is another form of lying after all!”

The phantom thief then put a finger to his lips, “I am going to have to get almost caught soon though so my beloved Shumai gets to keep his job. Being a detective is his dream after all.”

The oldest member of the group, Takane, put her mask down on the table, “He has put away a lot of real criminals to keep the streets safe. I must commend him for that.”

Buroda, the roundest member, nodded in agreement, “I am surprised though that Saihara is helping us and didn’t turn us all over straight away.”

Kokichi smiled fondly, looking at a picture of him and Shuichi as kids on the mantelpiece, “My beloved knows we aren’t hurting anyone. Besides, he’s helping me with my dream. We’re in love and we came to a compromise so we could stay together. We didn’t want to give up on either of our dreams or break up.”

Tori then came back with ten cups of hot chocolate and Kokichi grinned, “Come on! Let’s just relax and eat cake for now! We deserve it!”

All of D.I.C.E cheered as they dug into the cake.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late!”

Everyone turned to Shuichi stumbling in, dressed back in his D.I.C.E uniform as he quickly closed the hideout door.

Haru, the tallest D.I.C.E member, quickly came over with a case, “Here’s the case you left in the office earlier today, it has all the files still in it. None of our fingerprints are on it either.”

Shuichi smiled as he handed Haru an identical case, “Thank you, here’s the one that had my uniform in. I’m glad my notes were able to help with the heist.”

Shuichi then went to take his seat on Kokichi’s right side, smiling as he took the mug of tea to drink, “That was a long day.”

Kokichi just started to tut however before he grabbed Shuichi and helped move him onto his lap, “You deserve to sit on the throne too, you worked hard today and deserve to be spoiled a little.”

Shuichi’s face flushed crimson as he drank his tea, using the cup to try and hide how red his face was. He just smiled at Tori, “Thank you for the tea.”

The chef bowed, “No problem at all, Saihara.”

Kokichi smiled as he combed his fingers through Shuichi’s hair softly, “I’m happy you help me and follow your dream to be a detective, but you need to not burn yourself out. Leading a double life must be tiring, I’m not lying when I say your health comes first.”

Shuichi let out a small yawn as he smiled at Kokichi, “I’m okay, I promise you, Kichi.”

The leader smiled before looking at all his followers, “Alright! Now that we’re all here let’s start the meeting and discuss our new two objectives. One, what’s our next target?”

Shuichi blinked slowly as he raised his hand, “A new museum is opening soon, we could try there?”

Kokichi just laughed and rubbed Shuichi’s shoulder, “Either you're lying which you know I don’t like or you must be tired. You know we never steal things from the public my beloved, its private collectors and rich assholes I hate and must steal from.”

Shuichi yawned again and nodded drunkenly, “S-sorry. I knew that.”

The brunette girl, Yuuhi, folded her arms, “Let’s not forget what you said as well. We have to make sure Saihara almost catches you, boss. We have to make it public so that the police won’t know Saihara is working with us.”

Zensho, the quietest member nodded, “I stayed behind at the base today, I’d like to help with the next heist. We need the police to think D.I.C.E only has ten members, not eleven.”

“Hell yeah! It’s a good thing you and Saihara look so similar when it comes to hair style!” Shuu, the muscle of the group exclaimed.

Kokichi laughed before looking down at Shuichi, “That sounds good so far?”

Shuichi however was breathing softly as he leaned on Kokichi, his tea mug threatening to slip out of his grasp. Kokichi just kissed his forehead as he took the cup and placed it on the table, “Shhhhhh, We’ll have to speak quietly now. Best to let him rest.”

Buroda carefully passed Kokichi a blanket and a pillow and the leader made sure Shuichi was warm and comfortable. He gave his boyfriend one more kiss on the lips before brushing his thumb on his cheek lovingly, “Sleep well, my detective.”

Kokichi then turned to the table, “Okay, we also need to discuss where we’re going to donate our current loot too. We can sell the candle sticks but the rarer things we should donate to a museum so the public can appreciate it. The Togami family needs to share their riches more, and while Byakuya-chan is nicer than some, he’s still a snobby rich boy!”

Yuuhi wrote down what her boss was saying for Shuichi to read later as she nodded in agreement, “Saihara did say a new museum opened, maybe an anonymous donner decided to gift them with some artefacts?”

Kokichi flashed her a demonic, mischievous smile at her, “I like that idea. Perhaps we can liberate some more items so we can gift them with an even bigger donation? Nishishi~ We are the greatest thieves ever so getting more loot shouldn’t be too hard! We just have to be careful and remember, give up the heist if someone is in danger, you are all more important than anything we steal.”

All of D.I.C.E nodded. They may have been a gang of thieves, but foremost they were family.

Shuichi mumbled in his sleep as he hugged Kokichi closer. The thief just smiled at him as he removed some hair threatening to go into his mouth, _‘You are still the best thief here though my beloved. You stole my heart when we first met all those years ago after all. I will help your dream come true and make you the best detective in the world by being your greatest adversary. When we both eventually retire I know we’ll be happy together.’_

Kokichi just held his greatest treasure in the world as he continued his meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT! UNRELIABLE NARRATOR! 
> 
> Shuichi is a member of D.I.C.E too! If you guys like this I have a story idea of them first meeting as kids I might write, so please let me know if you want me to write it in the comments! 
> 
> Once again, sorry this took so long!


End file.
